


Didn't 'Peg' You the Type

by LunarAceQueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, Sylvain gets screentime for like just abit, i just want felix to get pegged man, porn with out plot, very slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarAceQueen/pseuds/LunarAceQueen
Summary: Felix asked Gemini to peg him. that's it that's the joke.Set post-timeskip.





	Didn't 'Peg' You the Type

There are so many things people probably wouldn’t think to expect from a standoffish individual like Felix. In fact, most probably only really expect either a cold shoulder, a snarky double-sided comment, or a request to train, followed up with said snarky comment and cold shoulder afterwards. Truth be told that isn’t too far off from how the remaining heir to the Fraldarius house is in general...On the surface of things. Gemini knew him better than most, better than the majority of people around the monastery, both before and after this war came about. The others in their immediate friend group knew him too, though he never seemed very open with them, not after losing his only brother, Dimitri and Ingrid seemed to get the bigger brunt of his callous tone, perhaps since those two were so close to Glenn up until his death, they must have been big reminders of what happened. Either way, both parties didn’t know Felix as well as they used to.

Like how his eyes crinkle just the slightest bit when he smiles, or how he’s once muttered how he wouldn’t mind learning a bit of magic to have a new sort of leg up on the enemy. Or even how, even if it’s very rare, he has a soft side where he just wants to be close to someone, to just lean against them and know that things are alright, that he doesn’t have to keep his guard up for once.

That’s not to say she knew every little thing, however. There were a few things that Felix never really said out loud to even Gemini, but that was just fine, there was really no point in trying to learn about things she probably didn’t need to know or he didn’t feel like saying at that point in time. Instead she was content just knowing what she did, especially so when the swordsman would come to her asking for lessons on magic, just like she often would to him when wanting to properly handle a sword. It was comfortable like this, being able to know enough to know how he was feeling in the moment, how to help him, when he needed space or a shoulder to just lean against. It was something no one would want to go and trade up for anything, when it involved someone you cared deeply for. That day felt like any other as she quietly mused over these thoughts by herself in the dining hall, slowly eating whatever food was available with the amount of rations they had to offer. Felix had come to sit with her, being rerarded with a friendly wave in greeting, and a comforting silence surrounded them, up until the other looked up and opened his mouth.

“...If I were to ask...F-for your thoughts on perhaps...Pegging me one evening, what would they be?”

She openly choked on the fork full of food she was just about to swallow.

“W-woah, hey, careful..!” He exclaimed, moving to smack a hand to her back to help her get it up. It took her a bit to just catch her breath after nearly coughing up a lung, but once she did, she turned to just stare at Felix, both speechless and surprised beyond belief. Her hearing was fine, right? He really just said that to her, in this moment? What was she supposed to say to something like this!? “ ...I...What...Can I ask what brought...THIS up all of the sudden?” It was all Gemini could manage to say, just genuinely wondering what was going on in that head of his right now. Watching him fidget in his place made choking a moment ago a bit less of a hassle, just to witness the other a bit more vulnerable for a change.

Felix had to clear his throat to get rid of some of his nerves before speaking, voice low, to keep anyone who didn’t need to know from hearing. “I..Mm.” It was clear he was struggling just to say something. “I’ve...Had the thought. Once or twice after...We got reunited. I wanna blame Sylvain for openly talking about things like this all the time, and say that he’s partly the reason for thinking it over…” He ended up mumbling the final part to himself, face slowly going red, contrasting his raven colored hair he always kept tied up.

It was honestly abit endearing, having him ask something so...Personal and intimate of her.

“Well...If you really wanna know how I feel about it...Mmm...I’d say that I find it very sweet that you...Trust me so much to ask such a thing.” She started, moving to gently take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly as she smiled. “And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t...At least a bit curious to try out something like that.” Finishing her thoughts, she felt her own face heat up with a blush, looking up to make proper eye contact. That seemed to be more than enough to ease Felix’s worry, as he let out a sigh in relief, letting himself squeeze her hand back, even giving her a small smile. “But...It may be a bit before I can pull this off. I don’t exactly..Have the tools to do this, so, I may need to pull some strings. How about...Give me maybe two days tops, and I’ll be sure to let you know when I can properly...Play with you.” There was a lilt in her voice, a playful one paired with a wink that had the other shuddering on the spot in anticipation.

After that initial encounter, Gemini took time to, rather embarrassingly, try asking around for help on getting just what she might need. She was trying to ask anyone BUT Sylvain, afraid he’d go and terrorize poor Felix about it to the point he calls it off completely, but when all her other options turned up fruitless, she really did have no choice. And thinking on it, no one knew more about such risque endeavors like the red headed heart breaker.

Approaching his room was the easy part, knocking and preparing how she was even going to ask for his help, not so much, yet she was already bringing her hand to his door before she could even stop herself. There was no time to even run away and forget she even dared ask, as his door swung open and presented the tall cavalier, blinking curiously. “Gemini? Well this is new, you don’t normally come looking for me unless it’s important! Come on in.” He didn’t even give her time to try saying it was nothing, already pulling her inside with a grin and shutting the door. “Alright, spill the beans. Some guy bothering you? Need me to go beat them up? Oh, wait, are you finally thinking about trying to tie the knot with Felix?~” Every question made her fidget in place, but the last one in particular made her face go red, sputtering and trying to make him settle down. “N-no, none of that..! I-i mean the last one is still up in the air but..T-that’s not why I came by!” That seemed to make the teasing come to a halt, Sylvain raising a brow in confusion. “Oh. Well, if it isn’t any of that...What is it you really need?” It was now or never. What’s the worst that could happen? A deep breathe, and then…

“I came by for help finding the right stuff to peg a guy with, can you please help?” There. She said it. It was fine...Until Sylvain burst into a laughing fit, holding his sides and all but wheezing when he didn’t have enough air in his lungs. “I-it’s not funny, I’m being serious here!! Stop laughing!”

It took the man a moment to catch his breath, a hand on his knee as he wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. “I-i’m sorry, just, haha…! Ohhh, I was NOT expecting that!” He had a few more chuckles left in him before he moved to sit on his bed, looking over. Gemini’s face was bright red, a scowl on her face, obviously unhappy with his reaction. That was more than enough to make him take this more serious. “So...What has you looking into this type of stuff?” “Personal reasons.” Came the clipped response, she didn’t mean to sound so like Felix in the moment, but she was still pretty bitter at being laughed at. It was enough for the other to nod, though, so that was good. “Well...You came to the right place, really. I can help you out. But, you owe me after.” Gemini quirked a brow. “Owe you…?”

“The best idea for a proper date to take Mercedes on, of course. I don’t plan to ask anything too crazy of you.” Came the smooth reply. Ah, that was simple enough.

An exchange of help to one another later, and Gemini was in possession of just what she’d need, harness, oil, everything that she was told she would need to make sure things went just fine. The harness itself held a dildo that wasn’t too small, but wasn’t huge either. An average size, something simple to get used to. The next day, she had gone looking for Felix, and let him know that she had all that they would need to give it a try. It was clear to see he was excited, though he masked it fairly well around anyone nearby. She promised to visit his room that evening, and would try not to keep him waiting too long. After that, they went about normal business cleaning up the monastery, but it felt as though the hours ticked by slower than usual, both simply ready to be alone behind closed doors. They managed to make it through the day, however, Gemini only becoming mildly flustered whenever she would run into Sylvain by chance. He’d simply give her a wink and knowing smile, but it was enough to have her red in the face.

Night came, and Felix was pacing his room, nerves slowly coming to haunt him as he waited. When a knock reached his ears, he quickly moved and opened the door. There stood the woman who drove his heart wild, made him feel so soft when they were alone, holding a bag in her arms. Wordlessly she was let in, the door shut and locked, and soon enough both of them sat on the bed, moving close and kissing lovingly and holding each other close. Just because they felt eager to do something didn’t mean they had to rush into it, it was better to enjoy the moment.

Gemini slowly pulled herself into the other’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck as she slightly parted her lips to let him take initiative. He eagerly accepted, allowing his tongue to slip inside and explore, hands rubbing along her sides before settling at her backside, squeezing just slightly to earn a low moan. Soon enough, Felix was leaning back and bringing Gemini with him to lay on the bed, just drinking each other in. As the minutes ticked by, clothes slowly began to be pulled off them, falling into a pile upon the floor until they were left in their under cloths. It’s quiet as they simply look one another over, full of adoration, before slowly pulling off the rest of their clothes and moving so that Felix was resting with his head on his pillow and Gemini moving to situate the harness properly. It was a bit unusual, that was certain, but maybe if they did this often, she’d get used to it, especially if she could see Felix so flustered and excited like this. She makes a move and grabs up the oil she had kept by the side of the bed and uncorks it, coating a few of her fingers and rubbing them together to warm it as she moves closer, spreading his legs abit. “I’m sure this will feel a bit weird...So I’ll make sure to be slow.” Voice soft and comforting, she rubbed at thigh reassuringly before moving to rub and press a finger against him, watching his face carefully for any discomfort.

“Mmgh..” There was a grunt at the initial feeling, a shifting of hips, legs being spread just a touch more, but as far as anything worrisome went, it seemed everything felt fine, which prompted her to keep going. Ever so carefully, the first finger was eased in, only stopping when the other took in a hissing breath between his teeth. A gentle caress to his thigh and a bit of patience, and soon enough the finger was worked in fully, taking a moment before being slowly pulled out and pressed right back in, a steady, slow rhythm. “A-aah…” Felix’s voice was shaky, slightly quiet, and his eyes were shut as he worked to adjust to the new feeling. “Is this okay? Does it feel too weird…?” He heard the questions, but had a hard time really getting his voice to cooperate in response. “I-I...It...Feels strange…But not b-bad…” After saying so, a soft moan escapes his lips, finally beginning to grow used to the feeling. That was more than enough encouragement, and with that Gemini kept on going, picking up the pace of her finger while working to add a second beside it.

She was very doting as she went, moving to gingerly pepper along Felix’s thighs as she worked to spread and work her fingers at a faster pace. Then she crooked her fingers up just slightly, and was met with a surprisingly louder man then the last fall from her lover’s lips, his back arching off the bed, head tossed back and jaw slack open. Well. That’s a sight she never wants to forget for as long as she lives.

“My my, such a nice sound to hear...You’re doing so good for me, Felix..~” She couldn’t help but praise him, running a hand up his body to lay on his cheek, stroking gently with her thumb as she worked her fingers a moment longer before pulling them away, thinking that should be just fine. The praise seemed to be well appreciated, as the other mewled, nuzzling into her palm slightly, breath coming in short pants as he waited for her to continue. So patient compared to how usually impatient he was normally with just about anything. Grabbing the oil up once more, she made sure to carefully coat the dildo attached to her harness before placing the vile away and positioning herself between his legs, holding at his thighs and rubbing them reassuringly. “Just relax for me, okay..? I’ll take it slow and make sure you feel just fine..” After receiving a nod in understanding, Gemini started pushing into him slowly.

The male below her groans at the initial feeling of this solid object filling him steadily. It wasn’t like her fingers, a bit fuller than them, and significantly colder to the touch, too. He did like he was asked though, keeping as relaxed as he could manage until he felt her bottom out fully, material of the harness pressing against his ass. It felt...Surprisingly good feeling so full. Is this what it was like for Gemini? If so, it was easy to see why she enjoyed it whenever they had the chance.

Giving him a few more moments to adjust, Gemini began pulling her hips back before working back in, a slow and easy rhythm, listening as Felix let out more soft, breathy moans, slightly glancing up to lock eyes with the woman above him, gaze nothing short of showing adoration and appreciation, loving how attentive she was being, and all just for him. He felt like he didn’t deserve someone so willing to listen to his silly requests. “G-gemini...It feels...ahh, fuuck…” It was a bit hard to say it all out right, but what he could managed seemed to be enough as he felt the slow pace begin to pick up, having him moan out once more and hook a leg around her waist, wanting to keep her as close as he could in this moment. His mouth was slack as he continued to voice his pleasure, a small trail of drool slipping down his chin, though he couldn’t care less in the moment.

Gemini was clearly enjoying herself as well, smiling lovingly down at the man beneath her, leaning in to kiss along his chest. “Ohh, you’re such a good boy, Felix...Taking me so well, moaning so sweetly...I almost can’t get enough of seeing you like this.~” She all but cooed to him, slipping a hand down to wrap around his dick, stroking in time with her thrusting and rubbing her thumb along the head. That was enough to have his back arching once more, moans picking up in volume as his hands gripped and clawed at the sheets under him. Letting out a low giggle, she trailed her kisses to his neck, proceeding to nip and suck small marks along his soft skin, keeping them low so no one dared ask questions later. Sure, he has that turtleneck that covered everything, but she rather be safe than sorry on this one.

“A-aah, shit.. D-don’t stop, Gem…!” It was so shocking to hear someone like Felix use the silly nickname that Sylvain and many others used often, but as shocking as it was, it was equally heartwarming to know he felt comfortable enough to call her in such a way. She eagerly kept fucking into him, trying to angle her hips to see if she could hit that spot that had him crying out once more. The moment he all but sobbed in pleasure, eyes screwed shut as he was rocking his hips against her to help her go deeper as well as fuck into her hand, she knew she had him closer to that edge. She made sure to keep hitting that spot, working her hand faster and twisting her wrist so. “That’s it, love...Just like that. You’ve been so perfect this whole time...Go ahead and let go, show me how good you feel.~”

That was it- the thing that had him cumming with a wanton, broken moan, painting along his stomach and her hand in streaks of white. Felix was seeing stars behind his eyes, eventually going slack against the mattress, panting as though he trained his hardest like any other day, heart hammering loudly against his chest and in his ears as Gemini carefully pulled out, removing the harness and setting it away in favor of moving to grab a cloth to help clean him with.

She didn’t leave him alone long, damp cloth in hand wiping up the mess before dropping it to the ground and nuzzling close to him on the bed, rubbing his back and pressing loving kisses to his forehead. “That...That was...Oh goddess, that was amazing..” He managed to croak out, throat sore from crying out so much, but full of amazement and love all the same. “I...T-thank you..For indulging me and all…” “Ohh...It was really no issue, love. I would do just about anything to make you happy, like you would for me. Besides, I enjoyed it too.~” She spoke softly, looking at him with the sweetest of smiles. He felt himself smiling back, just basking in her warmth and closeness.

“...Gemini?” He suddenly spoke up after a moment of silence.

“Hmm…? What is it, my snapdragon?”

“Once I get back some energy, I’m gonna make sure I pay you back for this. I want to make you feel just as good, if not better.” He hummed, eyes closed as he nestled his face against her chest. That had Gemini red in the face and wide eyed for a moment. She could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and afew friends got into the topic of just having all the FE3H boys getting pegged. I felt the need to contribute on that one.
> 
> I think I'm starting to get used to writing stories in a way, but i know i'm probably still needing to learn. but that's okay! i will get it eventually.


End file.
